Afternoon Delight
Warning: This contains NC-17 material. Fault Line, Marina District San Francisco 30th April 2009, afternoon The Fault Line had yet to open and Guy La Rue was flitting around the place like the gadfly he was, dealing with one crisis or another taking place in the kitchen, leaving the Benders, who were rehearsing, to their own devices on the stage. Occasionally they would hear the mother of a hissy fit being thrown by Guy and his Chef, a guy unbelievably named Raoul, that would be the envy of any Tennessee William's play. You didn't run into many guys like Guy La Rue in Jersey, which was just as well but Jimmy had done the club circuit long enough to be accustomed to the stereotype, which more often than not was truer than most would believe. In any case, the sexy waitress Sydney would occasionally appear and assure them that no blood was shed and compliment them on their rehearsal. Jimmy had actually considered putting the moves on Sydney until Noah informed him discreetly that the girl had a brother who was one mean son of a bitch. With access to lots ''of guns. Jimmy knew when to make a strategic retreat. As it was, they weren't really rehearsing, well, they couldn't with Stevie absent. She had apparently opted to run some errand, which Noah and Mick weren't too forthcoming about and frankly, Jimmy wasn't all that interested in hearing. If it was worth his knowing, they'd tell him. In any case, he and Stevie had a comfortable rapport after they had almost fucked not that long ago. He understood she was still hurting but noted that she was also capable of flirting nonetheless. He guessed once she figured things out, she'd come knocking. * Stevie slipped back into the Fault Line via the back door and into what looked like World War III. Dodging a flying saucer, asparagus on a bed of whatever splashing to the floor mid-flight, Stevie saw the Chef and Guy having it out - again - in the middle of the kitchen as the rest of the staff buzzed around them. She was almost glad because, for a moment, it made her forget that she was pissed off too. Running out of there before the knives started flying, she burst through the swinging door, landing into the still rather quiet club. Well, in comparison to the pandemonium in the kitchen. Sighing in relief, she beelined to the bar as she watched the band chatting and messing about onstage. Looking at her watch, she realised she was running a bit late and just that brought back the whole reason behind it. Anger bubbled over again and she flagged Sydney down. "Hey, Stevie," Sydney greeted when she saw the Benders' singer gesturing at her. "Running late, huh?" "Just had something to do," Stevie replied, knowing the reason for going to St. Ignatius was something she could share with the waitress later on. "Can you get me a tequila shot? I'm so wired right now, I need to calm down..." "Sure thing," Sydney said, looking at her with concern. "Everything okay?" Sydney was used to seeing Stevie pretty laid back, even after watching her bust Murphy's balls back at Half Moon Bay. Jeez, did they so need to screw or what? "One tequila shot coming right up," she said cheerily before looking beneath the bar counter to get a bottle of the stuff. "Yeah." It wasn't really a lie. Of course, things between her and Daniel were far from okay, but that was neither here nor there. She was here, a slice of haven in occupied territory. She had friends, her music, a stage to play it on. She was okay. Her eyes strayed to Jimmy and she smiled a little, remembering their impromptu jamming session together that other night. Sydney, whose brother happened to be the most closed off human being in the known universe, could tell when someone didn't want to talk about what was bothering them and Stevie surely had that look about her. Respecting the woman's privacy, Sydney did the only thing she could for Stevie at that moment as she poured tequila into the shot glass. "Here you go." "Thanks." She reached for the salt and lemon nearby and gave Sydney a nod. Taking the shot glass, she looked at it a moment, thinking on her final moment in that confessional, in that church. The fucker hadn't even answered. All Daniel had given her was silence. It all added up. Near a month of silence. She could take a fucking hint. The visit to the church had clearly showed her one thing: Daniel hadn't changed one bit. He was still tempted but still couldn't go for it. She had to stop pining for such a coward (and coming from the likes of her, that was saying something). And as she looked at the band onstage, cracking jokes, tuning their instruments and generally being kids, she watched one in particular. He had his demons and he sure as hell wasn't perfect, but neither was she. They clicked on some level, maybe not like she thought she had done with Daniel, but it was there nonetheless. Similar tastes, similar life, wasn't what Daniel had told her she should stick with? Salt, shot, lemon. Stevie winced a little and push off the bar. "Thanks, Syd." Jimmy had told her to look him up when she was ready to try something better. She was definitely ready for that. "Here to serve," Sydney replied when suddenly she heard the sound of shattering glass from behind the door of the kitchen. "You Philistine!" Raoul was shouting. "I will NOT MAKE BUFFALO WINGS!" "It's not like you have to kill the buffalo, you know..!" Guy's voice yammered back. Meeting Stevie's gaze, Sydney emerged from the bar. "Excuse me," she said sweetly and went to investigate before there was a real case of homocide. "Don't forget to duck!" Stevie threw over her shoulder at her as she headed for the stage. * "There she is," Mick said from behind his drum kit, relieved she was back in one piece. They hadn't heard of Visitors hitting St. Ignatius, but it didn't mean they weren't watching. "Hey, guys," Stevie said as she went for her gear at the back, the tequila shot doing its job in loosening her up a bit. She found her guitar already out on its stand and as she picked it up, her fingers brushing the strings, she looked around to see who between Noah and Jimmy had done her the courtesy of tuning it for her. Jimmy had spotted Stevie when she entered the bar and guessed they'd be rehearsing properly now. Saving time (and no other reason than saving time, thank you very much), Jimmy got her guitar out of its case and quickly tuned it as she took a moment to talk to Sydney. Ignoring any looks he might be getting from Noah or Mick, since in Jimmy's world tuning a chick's guitar was akin to bringing her a corsage at the prom, he tightened the strings and placed it in its stand ready to use. "So, who's the nice soul?" Stevie asked, looking to both Noah and Jimmy. "Not me," Noah said, raising his hands in the air. "I know better than to touch your darling," he joked. Shit, Jimmy hadn't considered that touching her guitar might have repercussions since he had touched a whole lot more than that recently. After what almost happened between them, the question of personal space between them was something of a grey area. "Yeah, we're running late as it is." Jimmy met her gaze, gnawing on a toothpick as they waited for her to arrive. "Figure I'd save time soe're not sitting around like a bunch of assholes." Stevie moved to stand in front of him with a smirk. "Thanks, Jimmy," she said, pulling the toothpick out of his mouth to stick it in hers. "Anytime, Stevie." He smiled a little before clearing his throat and looking to the others. "Let's get into it before Guy and Raoul fillet each other." "Yeah." Noah chuckled, calling one of their oldies up first and the band started playing, Stevie's voice soon filling the club. ~ A few hours later after rehearsal was finished and the melee in the kitchen was done, the band took a break to resume later that evening for an audience. Jimmy noticed however, there was a slight shift in the way Stevie regarded him and though he wasn't sure what the vibe was, he went with it. Besides, he liked her more than most women he had encountered in recent times and the fact that she liked music was a plus. Leaving the stage, Noah waved to everyone. "I'm going for a bit of fresh air," he said. "See you guys later." Stevie watched him weave through the tables where a few patrons sat and head out. The afternoon sun was filtering in and it actually looked like it had turned out to be a fine day outside. Odd that she hadn't even noticed that on her way back from St. Ignatius. Refusing to go there again because it made her feel incredibly stupid and miserable, she turned her attention on Mick and Jimmy. "So what are you lads planning on doing to kill the next few hours?" Mick shrugged as he let his gaze trail across the place, checking out the female staff. Of course, the ones that were here were unavailable for those next few hours but he had already found a few spots around Guy's establishment for a quickie with minimum risk of being disturbed. Like Jimmy, Mick could easily go for the likes of Sydney but he had met her brother. Recognising his predatory look, Stevie chuckled. "Alright, I know what that means..." The drummer had at least the decency to dip his head a little before he gave her and Jimmy a wide grin. Not that he was ashamed, not in front of these two in any case. Stevie and Dredge had been flirting a lot more during rehearsal and he figured her church visit had managed to cure her of her infatuation for the Jesuit brother. Good. He preferred a smiling, crazy Stevie to a moping one. Though the moping one wrote and composed music well. Mick's silence confirmed she wasn't wrong so she looked to Jimmy, raising an eyebrow. Her look could have very well said, 'What about you, gorgeous, afternoon delight for you too?' After all that bitching and carrying on, Jimmy was either getting out or going to get a joint to calm his nerves. Christ and he thought women in catfights were noisy. "I'm heading back to my apartment to get some quiet." Getting a vibe off her he knew all too well, Jimmy smirked. "Want to give me a ride there?" A ride? Stevie's eyes flashed. Hell yeah. "Sure. Car's parked out back." A slow smile stole across his face as he saw the spark in her eye. Yeah, they were on the same page alright. Of the Kama Sutra if he was lucky. He wondered what had brought about the change but he got the sense that it was all points go with her. Gathering his gear, he looked at her. "Ladies first." Wondering whether to take one of her guitars with her, she decided she probably wouldn't need it - if she was reading Jimmy right anyway. Plus they'd had a good session just now and they would be playing again in a few hours. It was time to focus on something else. And this time she no longer had any reason to back down. "See you later, Mick." She winked at the drummer and bravely headed for the swinging door, hoping Guy and Raoul would observe their truce for a little longer. Stepping out of the club's back door again, having gone through a quieter if not less busy kitchen, Stevie led him to her red Mini. It was no more hers than Mick's or Noah's, and it wasn't really theirs to begin with. They'd just got lucky, finding it parked in the garage of the (amazing) Victorian house they were squatting in on Vallejo Street. It was one of the old Mark IIs, 1969. Must have been owned by a collector too because it worked like a charm. Jimmy stared at the small car and gave her a look. "You want me to get into that thing, my balls may not work after," he joked. "You can let me worry about them..." She eyed his crotch. "Or we can walk..." "I'll suffer," he replied, noting the direction of her eyes. "So did you get past whatever it is you weren't past the other night?" he asked as he proceeded to the vehicle. He was just fucking with her of course, these cars were a lot roomier than they looked. Its looks could be deceiving. His question took her by surprise but then she'd kind of expected it too. That was one thing she liked about him, his forthrightness. And it was only fair he'd be allowed to know if he was being toyed with. Thinking about it still elicited a twinge of pain, and at the same time anger flared because of it. She shouldn't have let Daniel get to her like that and it made her mad that he still could. Meeting his eyes over the roof of the car after unlocking the driver's door, she was tempted to turn on the charms. Normally, she would have. For a lay, to shut up whoever it was and get down to business, keeping it light, easy, and most likely a one time event. But Jimmy? She liked him. Despite how it had turned out with the last guy she had found herself fancying, she wanted to get to know him. She might still be tempted to go for her usual no strings and uncomplicated - and who could blame her after the one time she had risked diving in blind? - but she definitely hoped for more than once. "Truth? I hope so." She looked down at the red paint, the sunrays bouncing off of it. "I've let go. I've definitely moved on..." If you tell yourself often enough, you can start believing it, a little voice told her sarcastically. But it was true. Walking out of that church, she was hurting but she was also, somehow, lighter. "I think it could still piss me off, enough for grabbing just about anybody to try and fuck that memory of him out of me but..." She shrugged, really not wanting to just use him in that way. "I like you, Jimmy. You get my juices flowing in your own right." And she didn't just mean sexually. He still thought she was grabbing just about anybody to fuck the memory of her guy out of her but she wasn't lying about liking him and a part of Jimmy thought that it was okay if he was the fall guy. He didn't mind being the guy to help her forget because he'd rather it be him than a real asshole who might not understand, who might get on an ego trip to know they were the recipient of an angry fuck. "Not yet," he winked. "But definitely when we get to my place." "I'm holding you to that." Stevie grinned and got into the car, reaching across to unlock his door. "So where to?" "Balboa Terrace," he replied, climbing into the passenger's side of the car. It was a snug fit but not cramped. "It's off Junipero Boulevard. You know it?" he asked, looking at her. "Actually, no..." Stevie shook her head. The only time she'd spent in San Francisco before now had been in a party haze. "You'll have to be my human Navman." She smiled, starting the engine and slipping the car into gear. "I'll get you where you want to go," he said, a hint of suggestion in his voice as the car drove out of the night club parking lot onto the street. Had they been in a bigger car, Stevie might have tested that right away. As it was, if she tried to climb in his lap her head was going to be crushed against the roof. Smiling at that image, she glanced at him. "I have no doubt." Following his directions, Stevie drove them to his apartment. She may not remember San Francisco well enough to play cabbie, but she still retained a memory of it with more folks in it. It was odd. The broken down cars had been removed or moved aside leaving most streets cleared and because the population had dramatically dropped, there was no such thing as rush hour anymore. Hardly any traffic, in fact. Pulling in front of the place, it wasn't hard to park either. Jimmy's apartment, courtesy of Star, was situated in one of turn of the last century homes that had been sectioned into an apartment building. While the apartment could hardly be called luxurious, it was comfortable and furnished. Since the landlord had disappeared, it was also free. A few other squatters had moved in but they were refugees who had fled to the city and been unable to leave. They left him alone and he left them alone, it was a good arrangement. Getting the vibe that Stevie was serious about spending the next few hours with him, Jimmy actually looked forward to tasting her the way he wanted to that night when she had pulled away. This time if she cut and run on him though would also be the last time. He liked her but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with her crap either. "Here it is," he said, opening the door for her once they'd parked the car and made it up the flight of steps to the rooms he occupied. "Shangri-La." "I love these old buildings," she said, walking in, glancing around the place. It wasn't big but it was plenty of space for one. "Cosy." Unlike she and the boys, Jimmy lived in a place that had once housed someone he knew. Theirs was full of personal stuff, mementos and intimate things, photographs of people on the mantelpiece that were total strangers to them but yet, somehow, they felt they were beginning to know a little. It was weird. She turned and looked at Jimmy as he still stood in the doorway. God, he was hot, looking at her like that, making her feel like she was already naked. Her heart was racing and she happily left that sad train of thought about their abode behind. Shutting the door behind him, Jimmy paused at the doorway watching her a moment, catching the look she had given him just then. He walked over to her casually, no sign of the anticipation that wanted to pull her to him so their meeting of flesh could begin sooner rather than later. When he reached her, a fingertip traced a line up from her wrist and forearm, relishing her smooth soft skin. A shiver ran through her, delicious and teasing, and she smiled. "You want to light up? I brought some pot..." Not that she needed it. He would be enough to relax her. Studying his face, she leaned in to kiss him. "Why the fuck not," he said, leaning forward to meet her part way, capturing her mouth in an exploratory kiss, his fingertip still moving up her arm, reaching her bicep. She closed her eyes, letting his touch be all her senses focused on. She might have taken a step forward, or maybe he did, but soon she felt herself pressed against his body, fingers grabbing the waist of his jeans. Fuck, she felt good to taste. When he felt her fingers tugging at his jeans, Jimmy took it up a notch. Sliding an arm around her waist, he pulled her up against him roughly, answering her need with his own, grinding his growing erection against her as he pushed his tongue past her teeth to explore the cavern of her mouth. Oh, yeah. "Jimmy." She answered his kiss, pushing against him, one hand sinking in his hair, fisting it, while the other slid up past his coat and under his t-shirt. He was so different from Daniel, made her feel totally different too. It was fucking refreshing to be able to let go of that hurt and longing. Remembering where he had gotten to last time, he let his hands travel up her sides, slipping under the hem of the cute little top she was wearing, striking the dark lace of a bra before loosening the clasp. Once unfastened, his hands moved around to cup both breasts, fondling and plucking the taut nipples making her body sing the same way he did a guitar. She gasped in his mouth, fingers digging in his back, her need so sharp after over a month of rather calm waters. Her mouth fused to his, she shifted and parted briefly, unbuttoning her top and taking it off, discarding it without a care, before she moved back against him, the heel of her hand pushing against his erection. "That's it, Stevie," he grunted into her mouth as his cock hardened beneath the denim of his jeans. "Tell me what you want," he said, unfastening the buttons of her jeans enough so he could dip his hands into her underwear and feel her heat around his fingers. "Fuck me." She spoke against the skin of his neck, nipping, kissing and licking. "I want you to fuck me." Fuck, Daniel aside, she had wanted him to fuck her since day one. She opened his fly, her hand immediately sliding in and wrapping around him. "Dirty." She sucked at his neck before moving along his jaw, liking how his stubble scratched at her lips and cheeks. "Hard and fast." She freed him from the confines of his jeans, her other hand easing them down his hips. "A good, hard fuck," he whispered in her ear, "coming right up." He could do dirty. In fact, he rather preferred it. They were still standing in the middle of the room and at her insistence, he walked her to the sofa, his cock hanging out of his jeans, almost at full mast. Once on the sofa, he stripped off her jeans and her panties, tossing them over his shoulders. She was sitting up and he didn't give her much chance to protest when he spread her legs apart roughly and buried his face into the welcoming sweetness of her needy cunt. "Fuck!" she hissed, stomach muscles clenching before she forced herself to lean back into the couch, giving into him and that burning need. "Yeah..." she hiccupped when his tongue found her clit. "Fucking tasty," he said, lifting up long enough to meet her gaze, a decidedly wicked expression on his face before he dove back in, sucking her clit hard, tugging it past his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. His fingers holding her open so nothing escaped his attention. Mouth opened on a groan, Stevie stared at him, even more fucking turned on by what she saw in his eyes. Shit. She moaned, a damn near desperate sound she didn't like making, when he went back to work, her hips rolling as she rode his face. Fuck. This felt so fucking good. "Jimmy..." Tongue flicking her clit fast and hard (like the lady asked), Jimmy slipped two fingers into her moist passage, pressing hard against the slick walls, as he increased his pace. His mouth and fingers working together, moving to the rhythm of her hips so even when she squirmed, he was there to ensure no contact was broken. When he fucked her with his tongue, he used his slick fingers to continue at the same pace, penetrating her anus with the same intensity. The man gave no quarter and Stevie was fucking loving it. She hadn't taken anyone or anything up there for a damn long while but this was just what the doctor had ordered. Shit. Jimmy read her just as well in the sack as he did when they played music together. And one moment she was thoroughly enjoying it, climbing that spiral of pleasure, feeling in control of it, like she had all the time in the world, wanting it to last forever while at the same damn time striving for it to end in a motherfucking bang, and the next she was coming hard, a gut-twisting, scream-wrenching orgasm rippling through her as she pushed her ass on his fingers, her sex in his face, and her hands tried to rip the damn upholstery off the couch. Her scream was like the crescendo of a great song and hearing it made Jimmy so hard, he could barely think straight. She was still coming hard, her body spasming with pleasure, leaving his face damp with her juices. Her orgasm was too good to waste and once again, giving her no warning, he pulled back, grabbing her by the legs to flip her over on her stomach. Moving in, he parted her thighs, slapped her fine ass and impaled her with his full length until he was buried to the balls inside of her. Just to ensure that he was all the way there, he held onto her hips and pulled her hard towards him for good measure. Stevie growled low in her throat, his taking of her body turning her near feral. "Fuck yeah," she let out, her voice raw, as her inner muscles clenched around his cock in aftershocks. He filled her up so good, felt impossibly large and hard, she fucking had tears in her eyes. Bracing herself against the couch, she pushed back against his cock, wanting him to hit her cervix again, to bottom out and fuck her as deep as he could. It knocked the air out of her a little, made her gasp, but the pleasure and pain was so fucking sweet. "That dirty enough for you, Stevie?" he taunted as he fucked her hard, his strokes deep and penetrating because he was holding onto her hips, pulling her back each time he drove in. Slapping her ass cheek every so often, he rode her like she was a graceful animal, giving her the pleasure her body so desperately needed. At the same time, he didn't think anything could feel so good. "Christ, you got a nice tight cunt," he growled, shockwaves travelling up his cock and making his balls heavy. "And I love your fucking cock," she spat between pants, one hand reaching back to dig her nails in his hip and what she could reach of his ass cheek. "Shit, Jimmy..." She was trembling in pleasure, his long strokes about to be her undoing. He hissed at the feel of her nails in his skin, the pain making him even harder if such a thing was possible. He was pistoning into her at a jackhammer pace, his ass cheeks flexing each time he pounded inside of her. He could feel the aching pleasure of her wall impacting on the head of his cock, driving the sense out of his world which each deep stroke. "Stevie, you are so good to fuck.." he breathed, pulling harder at her hips, forcing her to slam against him, until the room was filled with the sound of slapping wet flesh. Damnityeahsofuckinggoodjimmy. And he was taking her there again, sweet Jesus, he was pounding into her so hard she thought he was following up her spine. She climaxed spouting expletives and cursing him and his cock, while she tried to keep his pace but faltered, the pleasure too strong and too blinding. When she came, she did so with such force that Jimmy groaned out loud at the crushing pressure around his cock. As it was, he was fighting to maintain his own control, wanting to hold off for as long as possible. He hadn't gone the distance with any woman like this for awhile. Usually it was a quick, pedestrian fuck but this was mind blowing. Gritting his teeth as her clenching muscles milked his cock, Jimmy came with a near feral growl of pleasure. "FUCK!" he cursed to the heavens. "Yeah..." Damn triumphant, she was smiling like an idiot and, spent, Stevie sank face down on the couch but still twitched and spasmed around him as he came inside her. She was panting for breath, moaning softly as her nerve endings still fired, her skin hypersensitive. He rode out his orgasm, still holding onto her as his strokes slowed. When he was finally of mind to think again, Jimmy lowered his lips to the small of her back, planting a chaste kiss against her skin, a contrast to the furious sex only moments ago. Chuckling softly, Stevie shifted underneath him, feeling him slip out as she flipped around again. "Damn," she said, languid, looking up at his sweaty face as he caught his breath. He sure delivered. She reached out and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. He didn't speak at first, finding it fucking hot that she was kissing him when her juices were all over his face. Of course, he wasn't in any shape to do much about it... yet, but this was just foreplay. They still had a few hours. When he pulled away, he met her gaze with the same wicked smirk. "Damn is right. That was definitely what the doctor ordered." He grinned, equally spent but no less satisfied. "You can say that again." She gave him a happy, lazy smile. It occurred to her that they hadn't even got down to the Mary Jane she'd offered him earlier or to getting him undressed for that matter, so carried away they had both gotten. "Got something to drink?" She reached for his t-shirt wanting to even things out a bit. He allowed her to pull his t-shirt off his body before he straightened up off the sofa, making his way to one of the cupboards. "Always." He smirked. "Raided a liquor store when things were still a mess." He produced a bottle of Jim Beam and walked back to her. "You want glasses?" he asked. She watched him move, liking that animal grace about him before she put his t-shirt on. As he came back, she stood up. "Not unless you want us to be civilised all of a sudden..." She winked. "I like anarchy." Jimmy unscrewed the bottle and gave it to her first. "Ladies first," he said, leaning forward to smell the scent of sex coming off her skin. Shit, it wouldn't be long before he'd be ready to go again. Jimmy suspected she wouldn't mind. She thanked him with a nod from the bottle and took a drink, grimacing at the trail of fire the bourbon left behind. She met his eyes, mischief and a hot spark in them. Everything about him told her he wasn't done with her and that made her smirk and look at him up and down. There was something about bare chest guys in button fly jeans... and there was definitely something about him. She handed him the bottle back. "Bathroom?" "Over there." He gestured at a door on the left as he took the bottle back. "Put the seat up when you're done," Jimmy teased, kicking off his shoes as he held the bottle to his lips and chug down a couple of healthy mouthfuls. She passed by him, her hand running across his stomach as she did. Once in the bathroom, she closed the door and did her business, making sure to put the damn seat up afterwards, grinning at his cheekiness. Using one of his towels she washed up quickly, realising that his scent was still so strong because she was wearing his t-shirt, unsurprisingly one with Led Zeppelin written in long red letters across the chest. Looking at it in the mirror, she readjusted it across her shoulders (baggy didn't begin to describe what it looked like on her) and suddenly she caught sight of the necklace around her neck. It was the one Daniel had given her as a present. Shocked, she fingered the pendant. "Bastard," she muttered to herself. She hadn't taken it off since he had put it on her in Pismo Beach... felt like a lifetime ago now. She had been tempted to rip the thing off, first time after she had found out via Sydney that Daniel had made it into San Francisco and hadn't bothered to let them know... had let them worry for days instead, and again today, after leaving the church. She had just gotten sidetracked while she drove, and now here, it was a painful reminder of why she was here. Mostly. To forget him. To wash him out of her hair, as Guy La Rue would say. Damn queen. But he was right. Letting go of it like she had let go of Daniel earlier today, Stevie left the bathroom, even more dead-set on not letting him wiggle his way back in her mind. Jimmy had taken the bottle and headed for the bedroom. On route there, he had discarded his clothes, expecting her to join him where they could get high on a joint and Jim Beam, before fucking again. They had hours until they had to get back to the club, might as well get in as much of that afternoon delight as they could. "In here," he called, knowing she was out by the telltale sign of the flushing toilet. He waited for her in the unmade bed. Stevie grabbed her bag and followed the sound of his voice, passing the little kitchen and finding a trail of sorts made by his socks and jeans. Entering his bedroom, she spotted him naked in bed, his intent clear if she hadn't clued in on it earlier. Her lips stretched in a smile and she retrieved her little lozenge box before dropping her bag to the floor. "Warmed the space up for you." He patted the mattress, expecting her to join him. "I never thought my Led Zeppelin t-shirt could look so good." Chuckling, she stepped onto his bed and sat down cross-legged next to him. She was certain he told that to every second chick he banged. But it didn't matter. "I might keep it then," she joked, getting a spliff out. "Swap you?" She offered him to light it up for another drink of Jim Beam. "Yeah." He handed her the bottle and waited for the joint. "So, you feeling better?" he asked. Shaking her head, Stevie handed him the joint and took the bottle. You couldn't pass much by him. "You sure helped me to get rid of some... frustration," she replied before taking a sip. Lighting the joint, he took a deep breath, sucking it down, letting it mellow out his brain after all that angry fucking. "Always happy to help a lady get rid of her frustrations." He winked. "Got to do with your Mormon again?" he joked. Stevie was different from most of the women he knew. She had deep thoughts and looked like she was capable of weathering every storm but those eyes of hers, they painted vulnerability to him. "You really wanna start me on him?" She smirked before shifting so she could lie back against his chest, stretching sideways on the bed while they smoked and drank. "It'll get me pissed off again and we'll have to do this all over again..." "Nothing wrong with that," he smirked but didn't probe further. "So I've never fucked one of the band before." He looked at her, moving onto a more legitimate concern for him. "This going to be okay with the guys or am I going to have to grab pistols at dawn or something." Stevie chuckled. "It's fine." She turned her head toward him so she could see his face. The joint and booze changed hands again, the mix taking her to a nice place, as if Jimmy hadn't already done that earlier. Even just like this, against him, chatting, he was making her feel better. Odd that. "Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. Mick and Noah are fine with it." In fact, she guessed they had come to expect it. A fleeting thought went to Cage and she smiled fondly at the memory of him. She missed him, missed Davey too. "Good," he said, setting down the bottle on the side of the table after taking another couple of chugs. She was lying against him and he could feel the stirrings in his cock again, his erection swimming against the tide of booze and drugs. His hand reached under the t-shirt, seeking out flesh. Letting out a shaky breath as a wave of goosebumps stole across her skin, she smiled before finishing off the spliff and handing it to him so he could crush it in an ashtray or whatever else he had handy. Turning on her side, her mouth trailed a path along his ribs and his chest until she reached his neck. He didn't have an ashtray but crushed the spliff against a coaster (when the fuck had he cared enough to use one?) on the side table, his mind fixed on what her lips were doing to his skin. "Nice to know singing isn't the sexiest thing you can do with your mouth." "Wouldn't that be enough if it was?" She looked up, grinning. "I'll let you know later," he said, leaning towards her and capturing her lips in another bruising kiss. She tasted of whisky and smoke, which just ended making him harder. Crawling up, she moved up until she straddled him, a moan of appreciation leaving her as his body let her know just how happy he was to see her. ''Sex, drugs and booze; Stevie back to her old self. It felt good and she wondered why in hell she had ever thought she could need anything else. Yeah, Jimmy thought as they jammed again, using different instruments. Sex, drugs and booze was good for him but it wasn't for her. She just didn't know it yet.